Control cable assemblies or mechanisms are used with mechanical devices to permit remote manipulation by an operator. The cable assembly is generally designed to have excess length to allow for build tolerances in the mechanical devices as well as to accommodate attachment of the cable end to the mechanism to be operated. One such mechanical system is the manual shift control mechanism in an automatic transmission. The cable is connected between a manual control lever or operator control lever which is disposed on the vehicle steering column or floor console and to the transmission selector mechanism which is generally a pivotal lever mounted on the transmission casing.
In these systems, the cable is connected between the manual control lever and the transmission at assembly of the vehicle. Since build tolerances might interfere with a fixed length cable, an adjustable end is provided at the transmission selector mechanism. This will permit the installer to adjust the cable length and provide proper transmission alignment between the transmission indicator at the manual control lever and the transmission valving system which is operated by the transmission selector mechanism. This adjustment is accomplished by having a movable end at the transmission housing connection so that the two devices, the manual control lever and the transmission pivotal lever, can both be placed in a like drive condition, such as park, or manual low, and the cable length can be adjusted and locked into position.
After the locking has occurred, there is generally no further need to reposition or readjust the cable length. It is desirable to ensure the maintenance of the fixed cable length so that proper feedback to the operator is given during operation.